Loose Ends
by XtremeGal87
Summary: They thought the War was over, but a year and a half later, an old enemy returns for revenge on Ichigo. To get his attention, he sets his sights on Orihime. But could this attack actually have a happy ending? Or will Ichigo lose his last chance? Oneshot.


_**A/N:**_ Hello all! I've returned with another one-shot, this time celebrating our beloved Ichigo's birthday! And, yes, it's largely just an excuse…but what can I say? LOL

Anyway, there's only one note you need to know (and for anyone who doesn't follow the manga: **spoiler warning** ahead): though I'm finally caught up with it, I'm still not inclined to write the current arc, so for arguments sake, Ichigo still has all his Soul Reaper powers. But there will be **spoilers** for anything else up through Aizen's defeat. I think the rest pretty much explains itself, so I'll go ahead and stop talking now! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I feel like I say this a lot, but, here we go again: I do not own Bleach.

**Loose Ends**

** It had** started off as a regular day in the Seireitei, with all the members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads easily carrying out their respective duties. Since the war had ended nearly a year and a half prior, peace had once again been restored throughout Soul Society. The squads were all recovering in their own ways, but everyone was moving forward well.

So no one was prepared when the alarms began ringing deep inside the monitoring stations of the Department of Research and Development.

For a long moment, everyone in the room froze, their well-trained gazes locking on to the large monitor. Stunned disbelief was thick in the air for well over a minute, before someone finally mumbled, "…th-that's impossible…."

The simple words shook his coworkers out of their reverie, and someone called, "Scan it again!"

"Yes, sir!" someone else replied even as the sound of rapid typing filled the room.

The alarm ceased as the screen refreshed, and everyone held their breath.

Their hearts sank as the alarm began again an instant after the image focused, showing exactly what it had been showing before.

"Keep track of it," Akon finally said. "I'll go notify Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Yes, sir!" the others echoed, no one tearing their gazes from the monitor, even to watch him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace had<strong> been restored to Karakura Town as well over the past year and a half, though of course the town still suffered from frequent hollow attacks. But that was to be expected, and since Aizen's defeat, nothing stronger than a large hollow had ever come through from Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and the others had no trouble defeating the hollows – which was good, since it seemed Soul Society had forgotten to reassign any full-fledged Soul Reapers to watch over the town.

School had let out for the week, and everyone was grateful. None more so, it seemed, than Keigo.

"Iiichiiggooo!" Keigo sang as he half-danced toward his friend's desk as their classmates began filing out of the room.

Ichigo's trademark scowl deepened as he finished returning his textbook to his bag, and without looking up, he grumbled, "Whadya want, Keigo?"

Keigo came to a stop beside Ichigo's desk, leaving enough room for his friend to stand when he was ready, and said, "I was thinking we should do something _**fun**_ this weekend! You know, real _**guy stuff**_! You're not doing anything this weekend, are you?"

"I've got work," Ichigo said calmly, bag in hand as he stood. But he wasn't looking at the other man; his eyes were locked onto the smiling girl with long, auburn hair, who was standing at the front of the room, laughing with her best friend. He had no idea what she was laughing about, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never could anymore.

"Worrrk? You don't even have one day off?" Keigo whined as he began to follow Ichigo toward the front of the room.

"Not really," Ichigo grunted as he tossed his bag over his shoulder and shoved his other hand into his pocket. He kept his head slightly down, forcing his eyes to stay forward as he maneuvered around Tatsuki, Orihime, and one of their other friends whose name he couldn't remember.

Keigo began to say something, most likely lamenting the fact that Ichigo had a job, but Keigo's weren't the words that Ichigo found himself focusing on.

"Oh, Ichigo, wait!" Orihime called, spinning around to properly face him as he'd already moved past her.

Ichigo stopped and half-turned so that he could see her, meeting her gaze easily and actually having to fight to keep the smile from his lips. His reputation would be shot if he was caught smiling at a girl – especially _**Orihime**_ – for no reason other than she was talking to him. "What is it?" he asked casually.

She smiled brightly, her expressive gray eyes shining up at him like the brightest stars, and he cringed inwardly. She was turning him into sap, and she didn't even know it.

Her hands fidgeted slightly over the strap of her school bag, which she held in front of her, and she said, "Um, well, the bakery's unveiling a new cupcake on Sunday, and I was telling Yuzu about it a couple of weeks ago – before we knew when it would be out – and she said she wanted to come try it when it was ready. So I was wondering if you'd mind letting her know…?"

This time his lips did twitch, just slightly, in an upward direction and he inclined his head. _Of course she would remember something like that._ "Yeah, sure. Sunday, right?"

Her smile somehow brightened and she nodded exuberantly. "Yes! If she comes in when I'm working, I can give her my discount, too!"

"Sounds good," he said, before allowing the smirk to show and asking, "but you'll have to tell me what time you're working."

Orihime's cheeks flushed and she quickly said, "Oh, right, of course!" With a self-conscious laugh, she added, "I start at two, and I'll be there until probably seven or so."

Ichigo inclined his head again. "Alright; we'll see you then." Holding her gaze for a beat longer than necessary, he turned and resumed his walk to the door.

Behind him, lifting one hand to wave even though she knew the gesture was futile, Orihime called, "Bye, Ichigo!"

"Later, Orihime," Ichigo replied, pulling his free hand from his pocket to hold it in the air over his shoulder for a moment.

Keigo trailed out after him, looking for all the world like a neglected puppy, asking, "Ichigo! Are you even listening to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri Kurotsuchi <strong>couldn't be bothered to care about the news his subordinate had delivered to him. With a wave of his oddly-manicured hand he told the other man to take the news to someone else, and even as he spoke, his attention was obviously already returned to what he'd been doing earlier.

Defeated, Akon left, knowing better than to push his Captain. But he wasn't sure what to do with the news he held, though he knew he couldn't keep silent about it. So, with a heavy sigh, he finally decided that he would have to bother a different Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime was<strong> on her way to work less than an hour after returning home from school, happily humming her current favorite song. The sky was bright and nearly cloudless overhead, seeming to reflect her high spirits. As she saw it, very few things could ruin her good mood at that moment, though she had no real reason to be feeling especially happy – she simply had no real reason _**not**_ to.

She had just turned the corner, taking a side street as it would save her time, when the universe decided to test her recently-developed theory about keeping her good mood.

From somewhere behind her, near the corner she'd just rounded, she felt the all-too-familiar sensation of an oncoming hollow. It was followed almost immediately with the eerie, scratching sound that accompanied the formation of a garganta. And as soon as Orihime had registered the sound, something else washed over her.

Thick, heavy, _**angry**_ spiritual pressure was pouring out of the newly-formed hole in the sky. But this was no ordinary spiritual pressure – this was very familiar spiritual pressure.

Orihime sucked in a sharp breath and spun, eyes wide, praying she was wrong. Hoping against all rational thought, and against everything her senses were telling her, that she was imagining things. For once in her life, she really, desperately, _**wanted **_to see a Gillian step into their world.

But as soon as she'd turned, she realized her half-formed prayers were in vain. Her senses had not betrayed her. And a quick pinch on her forearm told her she hadn't fallen asleep on the couch, which meant this wasn't a nightmare. And that left only one option, no matter how distasteful it was.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had returned.

The being before her smirked as he leapt easily out of the garganta, landing on the ground below – opposite her – with a predator's grace. Hands in his pockets, he stood tall and straight, and met her gaze with arrogant eyes. "Well, judging from the look on your face, you weren't expecting me."

Orihime swallowed and took a reflexive step backwards. She had finally managed to put the horrific events of Hueco Mundo to the back of her mind, after months of tears and constant nightmares. She had only barely begun to trust the darkness again. And now one of those nightmares was standing before her once more, fully healed and undoubtedly looking for a fight.

Her continued silence seemed to grate on his nerves, as his smirk vanished and he glared at her. "What, have you forgotten how to talk? Well, fine, I didn't come here to _**talk**_ anyway. In fact, I'd wager you know exactly what I want. So tell me, woman, where the hell is Kurosaki?"

Taking a deep breath, Orihime begged her voice to be stable as she said, "I won't tell you. He already defeated you, there's no point in you going after him, anyway."

The Espada snarled at her declaration, hands emerging from his pockets and curling into angry fists. "He didn't defeat me! That bastard Nnoitora interrupted our fight before it was done! And if you don't tell me where to find that damned Soul Reaper, I'll kill you!"

A part of Orihime knew that she should call Ichigo. She certainly knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against the angry Espada if he actually decided to attack her. But she didn't want Ichigo to have to fight him again, either. "If you kill me, you won't be able to find him," she said, hoping to stall him. She wasn't sure why he couldn't just hone in on Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but at the moment he didn't seem able to – for whatever reason. Maybe he just hadn't tried.

Grimmjow snorted, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "We both know that's not true, bitch. In fact, I bet he'd come running if I killed you."

She knew he was right. No matter how Ichigo did or did not feel about her, she knew for certain that if she were killed, Ichigo would not handle it well. He would undoubtedly come as soon as he heard, and if Grimmjow were around when Ichigo arrived, the Espada would definitely get his fight. But she worried that Ichigo wouldn't be thinking clearly if that happened, and if he were less than focused, he could get hurt – or worse.

And, besides all that, she just really didn't want to die that day.

Thinking quickly, she suggested, "How about if I call him up and tell him you're looking for him? I know he's kind of busy for the next couple of days, but maybe if-"

Grimmjow cut her off with a growl, surging forward and wrapping one large hand around her neck. He lifted her just a few inches off the ground and snarled, "You think I don't know what you're doing? Take me to him or I'll-!"

Orihime gasped as Grimmjow suddenly released her, disappearing in a sonido only to reappear several feet back. Her feet re-connected with the pavement even as she registered the sight of Zangetsu hanging in the air where Grimmjow's arm had been a moment before.

Ichigo's free arm shot out to steady Orihime as she stumbled, trying to catch her breath and her balance simultaneously. He covered her hip with his hand, using his arm to hold her upright, and she grabbed onto his sleeve just below his shoulder reflexively.

"Ha!" Grimmjow called with a menacing laugh as he stood straight once more. "I knew you'd come running if I threatened that bitch. Long time no see, Kurosaki!"

"You bastard," Ichigo growled, voice low and dark, as he leveled a matching glare at the Espada.

Feeling inexplicably defeated, Orihime whispered, "I'm sorry, Ichigo…."

The hand that was still resting on the curve of her hip tightened as Ichigo redirected his attention back to her, and he frowned as he said, "You don't have anything to apologize for, Orihime. But I need you stand back, alright?"

Orihime hesitated, though she knew she really had no choice, and finally she nodded. "Yes, of course." Reluctantly, she released his shihakushou, and only then did Ichigo remove his arm from around her. She stepped back as he returned his attention to his opponent.

"Let me guess," Ichigo said darkly, shifting and returning his left hand to Zangetsu's hilt. "You're here to fight me again, right?"

Grimmjow grinned and crouched, not even reaching for his zanpakutou. "You owe me a fight, Soul Reaper! And this time it ain't over 'til one of us is dead!"

"Seems like I've heard that before," Ichigo taunted with a faint smirk. "But you've gone and pissed me off, so I can't say I'm opposed to the idea of tearing you apart."

Orihime had pressed herself to the wall, several feet back, and watched with wide-eyed horror as Ichigo released his bankai. His familiar spiritual pressure washed over her, spiking violently to match his anger, and she fought against the burning of tears behind her eyes. She knew it wasn't her fault this time, she really did. But she couldn't help but feel like it was anyway.

She could only hope that, this time, Ichigo would be able to beat him without as much difficulty as he'd had before.

"Ichigo," she breathed, her eyes following them as they pushed into the air in order to fight above the buildings. "Please, be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>"An Espada?<strong> Are you sure?" Rukia exclaimed in disbelief when her Captain fell silent.

He was staring, gaze unfocused, at his lap, and his hands were curled into fists over his knees. His voice was steady, confident and downtrodden, when he spoke again. "Yes. The energy readings match one of the Espada's that attacked Karakura Town before; the one named Grimmjow."

"Oh no," Rukia breathed, concern overwhelming her other reactions. If it really was Grimmjow (and from what she'd heard, he'd been last seen alive, so it wasn't impossible), then there was no doubt in her mind that Ichigo was his target.

She was on her feet before she'd given it a conscious thought, and she forced herself to freeze, saying, "Captain Ukitake, I beg of you, please let me go!"

Ukitake inclined his head. "I suspected you would feel that way, Rukia. Of course you can go, but you'd better hurry. The Head Captain asked Renji to be the one to head to the World of the Living and handle the situation; he should be entering the Senkaimon within minutes."

Rukia nodded sharply and spun, one hand holding tight to her zanpakutou as she ran. It wasn't that she was worried Ichigo would lose; she knew him better than that. It was just that she was worried about who might have come through _**with**_ the Espada – and who else might get dragged into the fighting. So much could go wrong, getting into a fight with a desperate Espada in the World of the Living.

As soon as she was clear of the building, Rukia leapt into the air and flash-stepped in the direction of the Senkaimon. She had to hurry if she was going to catch Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime tried<strong> not to cringe as Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo, too close for him to properly block with Tensa Zangetsu as the Espada's claws swiped across his side. Even from a distance, she could see the trail of blood that connected Grimmjow's claws with Ichigo's side as Ichigo shoved back.

_**"****Getsuga Tenshou!"**_ Ichigo called, his hollow-laced voice echoing down to Orihime's ears even as the familiar black and red spiritual pressure erupted off of the sleek, black blade.

Orihime pulled her lip between her teeth as her stomach rolled with anxious anticipation. It was really too soon for the fight to be over, she knew, but that didn't stop her from hoping.

Grimmjow was nowhere in sight when the attack faded.

Two pairs of eyes searched the sky surrounding Ichigo for any signs of his opponent, but he wasn't there.

_What…?_ Orihime wondered as she watched Ichigo look around. She couldn't really believe that, after coming so far out of his way, Grimmjow would turn tail and run. It didn't seem right. But then, an instant later, she realized what had happened.

Grimmjow's clawed hand was suddenly attached to her upper arm like a vice, the tips of his claws slicing easily through the short sleeve of her uniform and into her flesh.

Ichigo's head whipped around so fast he nearly made himself dizzy when Orihime cried out from below him. His stomach dropped when he saw Grimmjow standing beside her, his claws wrapped tightly around her arm. In the next instant pure, unbridled fury like he had never known tore through Ichigo, and he shouted, "_**Grimmjow, you bastard!**_ Leave her out of this!"

"I can't do that!" Grimmjow called back, before smirking and shoving into the air once more.

Orihime cried out in pain as she was yanked, violently, up into the air by her arm. She could feel his claws digging deeper into her arm now that she was hanging like a doll from his hand.

"Dammit, Grimmjow! What the fuck are you doing?" Incredulous outrage colored Ichigo's distorted voice as he clenched his fist over Tensa Zangetsu's hilt. He couldn't attack with Orihime in Grimmjow's hold, but he didn't know how else to get her away from him, and his anger was starting to cloud his judgment.

Grimmjow's eyes were laughing when he replied, "You aren't desperate enough! The last time we fought, you were desperate to save this stupid bitch, and every time I tried to take her out, you got a little better! I want to fight you like that again! So I figure if she was good enough once, she ought to be good enough again!"

Ichigo ground his teeth together as he tried to figure out how to get Orihime safely away from his enemy. He certainly couldn't demand Grimmjow release her, not when he was holding her hundreds of feet above the city.

At length, Ichigo ground out, "I can't fight you the way you want if you're hiding behind her. Set her back on the ground and I'll come at you with everything I've got."

"Hnh," Grimmjow snorted, smirking arrogantly. "You know, Kurosaki…I wonder how much better you'd fight if all you knew was rage. Splitting your focus between me and her means you _**can't**_ give me everything you've got!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded. "I just promised to give you what you're asking for! Now set her _**down**_, dammit!"

Orihime was barely fighting back her tears as she hung awkwardly from Grimmjow's claws. Her arm was _**really**_ starting to hurt, and she was becoming increasingly concerned that Grimmjow didn't actually intend for her to survive this little stunt.

Her fear was confirmed with Grimmjow's next response. "Oh, I'll set her down. Right after I tear her in half!" Grimmjow lifted his free hand, presumably to do exactly as he'd threatened, and time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Orihime turned her head to watch, wide-eyed, as his hand ascended. She couldn't think straight enough to figure out a way to escape. She wasn't strong enough, or fast enough, to get away from this situation. And she didn't know what Ichigo would be able to do, not from that distance, and not with her being held so close to the enemy.

Ichigo's heart stopped. Orihime was being held hundreds of feet in the air at an awkward angle, and her arm was dripping blood. Grimmjow intended to kill her – to tear her in half or just impale her on his other hand, he didn't really know. He could flash-step over there and, thanks to the added speed of his bankai, he could be there before Grimmjow got his second hand on Orihime. But what could he do then?

He still couldn't attack. Even close-up, or perhaps especially close-up, there was no way to get off a Getsuga Tenshou without hurting Orihime. But without attacking, he didn't know how to get Grimmjow to release her. And even if he did manage it, he would then have to move faster than the Espada if he wanted to catch Orihime before she fell to her death. Of course, catching her would put them both in the line of fire, because Grimmjow wouldn't hesitate to attack.

But he had to make a decision, and he had to make it _**now**_. Orihime didn't have time to give him to think over his options again. And he _**couldn't**_ let her die.

Time finally caught up to them as Ichigo made his decision, Grimmjow's hand little more than a hair's breadth from its target. But before he could move, a volley of electric-blue arrows tore through the sky.

The attack caught Grimmjow off-guard, stopping his movement as the arrows assaulted him. Most missed or reflected harmlessly off of his armor, but several managed to strike the arm he was using to hold Orihime aloft. His grip weakened, more in surprise than actual pain.

Ichigo saw the moment Grimmjow's hold slackened, and he flash-stepped forward without hesitation. A single swing of his zanpakutou was enough to tear into Grimmjow's arm and force him to release Orihime the rest of the way.

Orihime began to fall, crying out automatically, but the shout had barely fallen from her lips before Ichigo was there again. He curved his left arm around her torso, hauling her against his chest tightly as he was unable to support her with his sword arm, and he immediately flash-stepped away.

A blast of energy that could only have come from Chad surged past Ichigo and Orihime as they made their way to the ground, and Ichigo was grateful for the brief reprieve. Chad and Uryuu would be enough to distract an undoubtedly-enraged Grimmjow for a few precious moments.

Orihime had wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, helping to support herself despite the pain shooting through her right arm, as Ichigo aimed them toward the ground and away from the battle. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, and her breathing was still slightly ragged, but relief was already settling over her. For a single, terrifying moment, she had been sure that it was all over for her.

Ichigo's feet touched down on solid ground after what seemed like an eternity, and he effortlessly stuck his zanpakutou into the pavement before lifting his now-freed hand to help set Orihime carefully onto her feet.

She released his shoulders when she felt his second hand land on her hip, and a moment later her feet were resting firmly over concrete. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, into Ichigo's eyes. Only then did it occur to her that, sometime during her rescue, he must have deactivated his hollowfication. His mask was gone, and his eyes were normal. An old sense of guilt flared within her; she knew he'd most likely done it because he knew his hollow powers still made her uncomfortable.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ichigo asked, voice strangely tight, as he carefully lifted her injured arm with both hands to inspect it.

Orihime swallowed, hoping her voice would be stable, and replied, "N-no, I don't think so…. Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's hands stilled, one on her shoulder and one lightly grasping her elbow, and he lifted his eyes back to hers. His eyes were burning with a myriad of emotions, only some of which she could put a label on, and he said, "Don't thank me. It's my fault you got hurt."

"No, it's not," Orihime insisted, her voice quiet but thankfully firm. She couldn't let him blame himself for this, too. Knowing he would argue, she offered him a faint but genuine smile and added, "Besides, it's not too bad. Really, the blood stains are probably worse than the actual wounds."

Ichigo stared into her eyes for a long minute, before finally releasing a breath and gently pulling his hands away from her arm. "They'll go away when you heal yourself," he declared. Recognizing her refusal as it formed in her eyes, he kept his voice firm as he said, "I want you to heal yourself, Orihime." Despite himself, his voice took on an almost pleading quality as he added, "Please."

Orihime blinked up at him, her resolve crumbling. "Okay," she said softly.

With a nod, Ichigo took a step back and reached over, pulling Tensa Zangetsu from the concrete with ease. "I have to get back to the fight, but I promise, I won't let him near you again."

"I know," Orihime said, smiling again. She hoped her belief in him was showing in her eyes, and as he stared at her for another long moment, she added, "Promise to be careful, okay?"

His lips twitched in the faintest of smirks and he inclined his head. "Deal." Then he turned and flash-stepped back to the fight.

Orihime watched, silently summoning her Souten Kisshun, as Ichigo reappeared behind Grimmjow – mask already in place – and called out a violent attack.

Uryuu and Chad fell back when Ichigo rejoined the fight, regrouping around Orihime silently. Both men were breathing heavily, and Chad had the faintest of limps, but both denied injuries when Orihime asked. So, semi-reluctantly, she kept her healing dome around herself, intent on keeping her promise to Ichigo.

Grimmjow's claws scraped against Ichigo's sword again and the Espada laughed mockingly. "You're so _**predictable**_! Are you gonna kill me for making your woman bleed?"

Ichigo ground his teeth, swinging wide and twisting out of the way of another swipe of his enemy's claws as he practically growled, "If I'm so damn predictable then why bother asking such a stupid question? _**You're damn right**_ I'm gonna kill you!"

"It's about time you put your money where your mouth is, Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow exclaimed with a wild grin on his face as he surged forward again.

Bracing himself, Ichigo raised his sword high before swinging it forward violently, calling, _**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

This time Grimmjow went rocketing backwards from the force of the attack, but before he could catch himself, Ichigo flash-stepped below him and attacked again. He wasn't feeling even slightly merciful at the moment, and he wasn't willing to give his enemy the opportunity to drag anyone else into their fight.

Grimmjow caught himself on the air several paces back, breathing heavily and sporting many new wounds. But none of the wounds were enough to slow him down, and he was still grinning. With a laugh, he leapt forward and began spinning rapidly.

Ichigo tensed, waiting until the last minute to move out of the path of Grimmjow's attack and using another Getsuga Tenshou to propel the Espada into an uncontrolled descent.

Grimmjow managed to roll out of the way of the bulk of the attack, but he was still sent plummeting into a mess of wires, tearing down two telephone poles as he crashed to the ground.

As he pushed to his feet, he wiped a thin stream of blood from his mouth and called, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He shoved off of the ground, then, aimed straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked his outstretched claws easily, but allowed Grimmjow's momentum to propel them both further up above the city. "What, you'd rather be killed quick?" Ichigo taunted, smirking behind his mask.

"Ha! If you were capable of that, I'd be dead by now!" Grimmjow returned, pulling back and spinning a hard kick at Ichigo's masked face.

Ichigo managed to block the kick, but Grimmjow had been prepared for that, and he spun quickly again and sank one clawed hand into Ichigo's chest while his sword was raised.

Ichigo cried out, shoving backwards and bringing one hand up to cover the new wound. _Damn,_ he thought as he dragged in heavy breaths. _I can't let him get me like that again._ Far below him he could feel Orihime's spiritual pressure waver, and he knew she'd seen – or at least sensed – the attack.

Unbidden, Ichigo found himself suddenly standing in Hueco Mundo, backed up to the damaged tower that Orihime and Nel were standing on. Again, Orihime's choked pleas washed over his ears and his heart.

He set his jaw, tightening his grip on his zanpakutou. He wouldn't make her cry this time.

Lifting his now-bloodied hand to his face, he paused a moment to refresh his mask, and then his hand returned to Tensa Zangetsu's hilt.

Grimmjow was less than inclined to give Ichigo too long to recover, and as he was reaching down for his sword again, Grimmjow launched forward. A single sonido was all it took to reach his opponent, and with a quick spin he reached out, intending to tear as much of Ichigo's flesh off as possible.

Ichigo managed to block the attack, but when Grimmjow pulled his clawed hand back down he caught Ichigo's right arm in the process. His claws tore deeply through the sleeve of Ichigo's bankai cloak and into the flesh of his arm. Again, Ichigo cried out in pain, this time managing to swing his sword forward and send a counterattack at his enemy.

Both combatants leapt backwards, putting some space between them, and Ichigo dragged in ragged breaths, valiantly ignoring the pain radiating up through his sword arm and chest. He watched as Grimmjow spun again and lifted one arm out, bending it at the elbow. His muscles tensed at the familiar motion, and he couldn't help but feel grateful – at least this time, Orihime wouldn't be in danger if he dodged.

As Ichigo had expected, five projectiles appeared and then shot out of Grimmjow's bent elbow, aimed directly at him.

Ichigo dodged the projectiles easily, but was unsurprised to learn that they had been a distraction, as Grimmjow met him with a kick to the shoulder as he reappeared several feet to the side. He let himself roll with the force of it, hoping nothing had broken, as he plummeted several hundred feet before catching himself.

Spinning around, Ichigo blocked Grimmjow's next attack with a well-timed Getsuga Tenshou, sending the Espada flying end-over-end further into the atmosphere. Ichigo wasted no time following him, already summoning another attack. He was more than ready for this fight to be over.

He fired another attack from only a few yards away, and as Grimmjow spun, hoping to dodge and disperse it, Ichigo flash-stepped behind him. He brought his sword up quickly, locking his darkened eyes onto Grimmjow's widened ones, and with his sword lodged securely in the Espada's chest, Ichigo growled, "Getsuga Tenshou."

The power erupted from the blade immediately, throwing Grimmjow violently backwards and sending him crashing into what was left of the previous attack.

It was Grimmjow's turn to cry out in pain as a significant portion of his chest was blown open by the attack. As he got his feet beneath him again, he lifted one clawed hand up to try and hold back the blood-flow. His angry eyes glared up at Ichigo as he sucked in desperate breaths.

"If you don't want to die here," Ichigo said darkly, adjusting his hold on his sword as he spoke, "then you should go back to Hueco Mundo while you still you can."

"You damn little punk," Grimmjow spat. "You'll never defeat me!"

Grimmjow sprung forward once more, one clawed hand still pressed over his chest, other claws poised to strike.

Ichigo pushed forward as well, determined to finish things once and for all, and he met Grimmjow's claws with his sword fearlessly. As their attacks met, he called out another Getsuga Tenshou and used the added power to force Grimmjow back.

Grimmjow cried out, body flying backwards out of his control and blood spraying wide. He crashed into a roof, but the concrete held, and with a choke Grimmjow rolled to his side in an attempt to push himself back up. Blood was bubbling up in his throat, his right arm had been all but blown off, and his chest was still bleeding freely.

Ichigo landed on the roof several feet away, sword at his side, mask recently refreshed and eyes defiant. He was daring Grimmjow to continue the fight.

Grimmjow coughed, spitting up blood, and broke into a laugh. "I knew you'd be up for a good fight, Soul Reaper!" He paused, choking some more, but managed to push himself to his feet and smirk tauntingly. "But this isn't over. If you don't figure out a way to kill me here and now, I promise you, I will make it my mission to torment you – you and that little princess of yours. You're gonna have to kill me if you want to protect her!"

Grimmjow was barely able to finish his declaration before Ichigo's sword was lodged through his throat.

The mask crumbled away, his hollow receding now that the fight was over, as Ichigo quietly declared, "You will never hurt her again."

Ichigo pulled his sword out then and stepped back, locking gazes with Grimmjow for the final time.

Grimmjow gurgled something incoherent before his eyes rolled up and he hit his knees. In a rush of spiritual pressure, his release fell apart and his sword clattered, broken, to the ground.

Ichigo barely even squinted as Grimmjow's body evaporated before his eyes, spiritual pressure whipping around him like a harsh wind. Once he was sure that Grimmjow was finally gone, Ichigo turned and pushed off of the roof. He had to return to Orihime and the others; he had to make sure they were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Tensa Zangetsu's<strong> chain rattled as Ichigo landed easily on the cracked pavement, several yards away from the others. A slim stream of blood rolled down the side of his face, dripping occasionally off of his jaw. His right arm was throbbing so badly that he was slightly amazed he hadn't dropped his zanpakutou, and for a moment, as his feet touched down, his vision swam. But it cleared up again a heartbeat later, and he sucked in a heavy breath. _ I'm pretty sure he clipped a lung when he stabbed me,_ Ichigo reflected with a minor wince.

His attention was drawn from the mental catalogue of his injuries when Orihime's voice called out to him. "_**Ichigo!**_" Her voice was full of worry, and he found himself wishing all of his injuries were internal, so that he could at least tell her he was fine. Not that she would have believed him anyway.

Ichigo turned and offered a lopsided smile to the healer as she ran up to him. Her eyes were wide with worry and recent tear stains lined her cheeks. _So much for not making her cry._

She sucked in a breath as she came to a stop before him, her eyes leaving his face to skim over his form, obviously checking his injuries. She swallowed, her eyes lingering over the blood-rimmed hole in his chest. It was off-center, but it was _**so close**_ to where the other hole had once been, and for a moment, her head was spinning. But she dragged in a breath and pulled her eyes up, back to his.

He was watching her.

"You look like hell, Ichigo," Uryuu declared bluntly from just behind Orihime.

Ichigo forced his eyes away from Orihime's and his gentle smile turned easily into a smirk as he said, "This is nothing."

"You should sit down and let Orihime heal you," Chad declared from beside Uryuu.

Ichigo scowled. He didn't want to always make her exert herself for his sake. _I need to learn to fight without getting so damned beaten up,_ he decided silently.

Orihime rested one hand lightly over his uninjured bicep, and Ichigo's eyes widened marginally before he turned his head to look back at her. He hadn't even noticed her step closer.

Tears again rimmed her eyes as Orihime looked up at him. She hated seeing him hurt. "Please," she whispered.

Ichigo swallowed, trying not to make it obvious how heavy his breathing had become (and for once, it wasn't entirely due to her nearness), before he slowly asked, "How's your arm?"

Orihime attempted a smile and reached over to roll up her sleeve, revealing perfect, smooth skin. "All better!" Her forced joviality fled, then, and as her arms fell back to her sides she added, "I can make you all better, too…."

He inclined his head, knowing he really did need the healing, and knowing it would make her feel better to be the one to take away his injuries. "Yeah, alright," he said. Then he carefully lowered himself to a sitting position, resting his zanpakutou on the ground beside him.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime stepped back and an instant later her Souten Kisshun had formed over Ichigo. As the dome settled into place, Orihime dropped to her knees and let the palms of her hands land over the golden energy, willing him to heal faster.

Chad and Uryuu stayed where they were, watching silently as Ichigo began to heal.

Ichigo's voice was low, not intended to be heard by their observing friends, as he said, "I'm sorry you got dragged into that, Orihime."

Orihime smiled softly, hoping to reassure him, as she said, "It's alright…I'm glad I was here. I don't know how I would've gotten out of work to come heal you if he'd gone straight to you."

A familiar tenseness settled in Ichigo's jaw and he kept his eyes trained on the concrete beneath him as he said, "But he hurt you, and he would've hurt you _**worse**_ if I'd been any slower."

"That's not your fault," Orihime whispered gently. "You saved me, and you protected me…that's all I could ask for."

Ichigo finally lifted his head to look at her, wanting her to understand what kind of danger she was in whenever she was around him. "But I-!" He cut himself off, however, at the familiar sight of the Senkaimon gates forming in the air just behind Uryuu and Chad.

When Ichigo cut himself off, his brown eyes widening, Orihime blinked and turned her head curiously. Her own eyes widened when she saw what had surprised him.

Uryuu and Chad had turned as well, having sensed the Senkaimon as it appeared, and they had stepped back to give their visitor room.

The doors pulled apart, and the faint twinkling sound of hell butterflies only barely preceded the arrival of two familiar faces.

As the doors faded, Renji and Rukia stood still, taking in the scene before them. Rukia's arms were at her sides, and Renji had one hand propped lazily on Zabimaru's hilt. A white Captain's haori fluttered in the faintest of breezes around the tall, well-muscled form of the former Lieutenant of Squad Six.

"Rukia! Renji!" Ichigo sputtered, finally finding his voice over his shock at seeing his old friends. He had seen Renji only once, briefly, since the end of the war – though now he suspected he knew why. And he had seen Rukia only a handful of times, the most recent being over three months prior.

"If you're here for the fight," Uryuu began, regaining his composure easily and subconsciously adjusting his glasses, "then I'm afraid you're too late."

Renji's critical eyes landed on Ichigo after flickering briefly to Uryuu, and he asked, "So it _**was**_ an Espada, then?"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, his expression tightening once again.

"I thought you defeated him back in – uh, back before you fought Aizen," Rukia declared, quickly catching herself before she said the words. They had all agreed, silently, to try and never speak of Hueco Mundo around Orihime.

"I did," Ichigo stated, switching his gaze to the petite Soul Reaper. "But I never said I'd killed him. I guess he decided he wasn't satisfied with the outcome of our last fight."

"I know you didn't kill him," Rukia added, half-stomping over to stand beside the still-seated Orihime as she spoke to Ichigo. "But I thought you had at least crippled him or something."

Ichigo looked away, remembering the last time he'd seen Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo. "I never said that, either. He was in pretty bad shape when I saw him last, so I guess I just assumed I'd never see him again." His voice was strange, guilty and almost regretful, as he stared – unseeing – at the cement.

A long silence stretched as Ichigo's words hung in the air. No one quite knew what to say, as everything about the situation was a rather delicate subject for all of them.

Finally, Rukia sighed, and turned a softened expression down to the auburn-haired woman beside her. "Did you get hurt, Orihime?"

Orihime blinked, having been lost in unwanted reflection, and turned a smile towards her friend. "Oh, no, I'm fine! See?" She pulled her hands from the dome in order to spread her arms wide – at an angle, so as not to slam into the dome – as if the gesture would somehow prove her words.

Rukia smiled. "Well, that's good. I was worried."

"If you were so damned worried, you could've gotten here sooner," Ichigo grumbled suddenly, his jaw ticking as he looked back up at his friends.

Renji immediately came to Rukia's defense, coming to stand beside her as he loudly declared, "We got here as fast as we could! Captain Kurotsuchi decided not to tell anyone about the situation, so we had to wait until someone from the Department of Research and Development could get all the way to the Head Captain's quarters and give him the news!"

Rukia had opened her mouth to second Renji's point, not at all willing to take pot-shots from Ichigo, when she saw Orihime turn a solemn face back toward the healing dome in her peripheral vision.

Just like that, it all clicked into place, and Rukia pulled back the harsh words she'd prepared. Instead, she turned her attention back to Orihime and quietly said, "So you _**did**_ get hurt, didn't you?"

After a long minute, Orihime finally smiled again and said, "Well, yes, a little…but it's all healed up now and it wasn't that bad anyway, so it doesn't count!"

"Yes it does," Ichigo insisted firmly, turning his gaze toward her as he spoke.

Orihime's smile faltered and she turned her attention again back to Ichigo. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter, that she was fine, but as soon as she looked into his piercing brown eyes all words fled from her mouth. It was a look she'd seen before, certainly, but there was something in it this time – and perhaps it was something she just hadn't noticed before – that was holding her captive. She couldn't put her finger on it, and she didn't know how to respond to it.

Ichigo took her silence as a prompt to continue, so he said, "You got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you. I _**should**_ have been there, Orihime. And…I'm sorry that I wasn't."

Orihime finally found her voice once more, spurred by his words to push past whatever it was in his eyes that was so distracting, and she shook her head. "No, Ichigo, it really wasn't your fault. You couldn't have been there, it's alright. You did your part, so please don't feel guilty."

He wanted to argue with her. He sure as hell didn't feel like he was blameless. But he knew it was pointless; he knew Orihime would never blame him for what had happened. And he didn't particularly want to get into it in front of all of their other friends. So he released a heavy breath, part sigh and part curse, and dropped her gaze. He couldn't bring himself to accept her position, so he remained silent, knowing she wouldn't push it.

Renji whistled out of nowhere, drawing everyone's attention, and they saw him studying the mess of torn-out wires and telephone poles a few blocks away. It was only then that the group realized that there were police cars and fire trucks surrounding the damaged area.

"So," Renji asked after a minute, turning his gaze back to Ichigo. "What's the rest of the damage?"

This time Ichigo did sigh, turning his head in the direction of the building Grimmjow had crashed onto. "We mostly kept it in the air, but right before I killed him, he crashed onto that roof over there. Managed not to go through, but the roof is in bad shape."

It was Renji's turn to sigh as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Guess I'd better go check it out so I can report back to the Head Captain. I'll catch up with you later." He vanished in a flash-step before anyone could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>As soon<strong> as Ichigo was properly healed the group decided it would be in their best interests to reconvene _**away**_ from the local law enforcement, and so they all made their way to Urahara's. Renji met up with them along the way, and Ichigo detoured to retrieve his body from Kon (giving a random excuse to his boss as he left), and then the group descended upon the familiar candy shop.

Urahara had waved them in happily, saying something about expecting them, and led them to the back room, where Tessai was already setting out tea.

After they had settled, Orihime and Ichigo took turns explaining in more detail exactly what they knew. Not that there were many more details to cover.

When they were done, Renji assured them that Soul Society would look into things, hopefully in order to prevent any of Aizen's remaining Arrancar from attacking the World of the Living.

The group eventually migrated back outside, with Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi (in cat form) standing off to the side silently.

"Well," Renji began, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head, "since the situation's taken care of, we better be getting back. Yamamoto will want to know the details, and we'll need to set something up so that we're not caught off-guard like this if that other Espada ever comes looking for revenge."

Ichigo inclined his head. "Yeah, that'd be good. All things considered, I'm glad it was Grimmjow who showed up." He really hated to think how much worse things could have gotten if Yammy had been the one who had attacked them, and he could only hope that Byakuya and Kenpachi had left Yammy too crippled to ever fully recover.

"Congratulations again, Renji," Orihime said with a smile as Renji made to open the Senkaimon.

Renji looked away awkwardly and mumbled, "Uh, thanks."

Rukia sighed and reached up, smacking her long-time friend on the arm. "Try and at least sound like you mean it!" Without waiting for a response, Rukia turned and smiled at Orihime. "It was good to see you again; hopefully it won't be so long before I can come back for a visit."

"Oh, I hope so!" Orihime declared brightly, clasping her hands together.

Rukia grinned before turning her attention to Ichigo, and her grin turned into a mischievous smirk as she said, "And I, for one, hope that you've finally managed to get things together by then."

Ichigo glared easily down at her, knowing exactly what she meant. "You're one to talk, midget."

Rukia's expression turned triumphant, and she crossed her arms even as the gates of the Senkaimon opened behind her. "Why, Ichigo, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Renji interrupted before Ichigo could pull together a come-back that wouldn't backfire on him, dropping a hand on Rukia's shoulder and saying, "C'mon, Rukia, it's time to go." He lifted his eyes to Ichigo and the others, then, and added, "We'll see you guys around."

Rukia nodded, looking past Ichigo and Orihime to smile at Chad and Uryuu as she called, "Good luck!"

The pair turned, then, and disappeared into the Senkaimon.

No one spoke for several beats after the gates had vanished. Ichigo was trying not to lose his temper (his source of frustration was gone now, anyway), and Orihime was feeling a bit confused, as if she were missing something.

Behind them, Urahara flapped his open fan in the air and said, "Well, today's been rather interesting, hasn't it?"

The group turned to face him, and Ichigo shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, saying, "Yeah. Thanks for putting up with us again."

"It was my pleasure, Ichigo!" Urahara insisted, fan now up, covering his face, as he waved his free hand dismissively.

Ichigo felt his left eye twitch and knew he needed to leave before the shopkeeper's exaggerated cheeriness gave him a headache. "Yeah, well, I guess we'll just be going then."

"Yes, some of us do have things to do today," Uryuu agreed, nodding in silent (grudging) appreciation toward Urahara.

The group turned, following Ichigo around the corner, and almost as soon as they'd put the shop behind them, Orihime sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh no!"

The guys froze, and Ichigo was immediately on high alert as he turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Orihime?"

Orihime pointed to the simple tag pinned above her left breast, her face pale and eyes wide in panic as she said, "I completely forgot about work! Oh, I'm so late!"

Ichigo felt his stomach settle as he realized it wasn't a life-threatening problem.

Before Ichigo could respond, however, Uryuu calmly suggested, "Well, perhaps you should call in and tell them you aren't feeling well. You could say you'd gone to take a nap and forgot to set an alarm."

Ichigo cut a pointed look to the Quincy. "Because that isn't the oldest lie in the book."

Glaring back at Ichigo over the top of his glasses, Uryuu replied, "She certainly can't tell them the _**truth**_, so what do you suggest?"

"Oh, no, I can't lie!" Orihime interrupted, waving her hands manically as if it would dissuade the notion from the air. She pulled her lip between her teeth, clearly worried, and lifted one hand to the side of her face, fingers pressing against her forehead. "Ohhh, I can't just not show up – especially since I _**offered**_ to take the shift! But my boss is going to be soooo mad at me!"

"Your boss is a decent guy," Ichigo found himself saying, desperate for something to put her at ease. "I'm sure if you just tell him something came up and you didn't have a chance to call that he'll forgive you. C'mon, I'll walk you there."

Orihime's hand lowered as she lifted her eyes to his, listening to his words, and by the time he was finished the panic had edged out of her eyes. She was sure her boss would still be upset, but Ichigo was right (she hoped), and that way she wouldn't necessarily have to lie. She managed a smile and said, "Thank you, Ichigo! But you really don't have to-"

"No buts," Ichigo interrupted firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her in the direction of the bakery. "Let's go."

"I'll be taking my leave here," Uryuu declared before they could begin walking. Ichigo nodded to him and Orihime turned to wave as Chad inclined his head as well. With a faint nod, Uryuu turned and crossed the street.

"I should go, too," Chad declared. He gave his friends a thumbs-up before turning and walking away.

Ichigo nudged Orihime gently and she automatically began walking.

After they'd rounded another corner in silence, she whispered, "Really, Ichigo, you don't have to walk me. I know you have other responsibilities…."

Ichigo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and scowled into the afternoon sky. "It's fine, don't worry about it." _The last time I didn't, when I could have, you got attacked by an Espada and I was almost too late to save you. Never again._

Orihime glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes. Not that she needed to see his expression to know he was still feeling guilty. She bit back a sigh and returned her eyes forward before she accidentally walked into something (because, really, that would be _**so**_ embarrassing).

Neither were in the mood to try and make any form of conversation, knowing they couldn't talk about the one thing on both of their minds, and so they walked in silence the rest of the way to the bakery. Ichigo stopped at the door, pulling a hand from his pocket to hold it open for her, and she smiled gratefully as she slipped inside.

She had turned around, to say goodbye, but Ichigo met her gaze and casually said, "See you later, Orihime."

Something about the way he said it caused her breath to lodge in her throat, and she could only nod in response.

Then the door closed, and Ichigo walked away. Orihime stared after him through the window until he'd rounded the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo didn't<strong> bother going back to work; he wasn't in the mood. So he headed straight home, grunted something to his sisters, and made his way upstairs. He stayed in his room, ignoring Kon (whom he'd returned to the stuffed animal), and pretended to do his homework until he heard Yuzu call out that dinner was ready.

Dinner was fairly normal, with father and son spending half of it locked in a wrestling match. Once his father had been soundly defeated, Ichigo reclaimed his seat and quietly finished his meal, keeping one eye on the clock. When they were done eating, he helped gather the dishes for Yuzu, and then he made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Isshin asked, suddenly popping up again in the hall between Ichigo and the door.

Ichigo frowned. "Out. I'll be back in a while."

Isshin's face was strangely serious as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "You've had something on your mind most of the afternoon," he declared. "Care to tell me about it?"

Though this new, serious Isshin had become more frequent since Ichigo had discovered that his father was a Soul Reaper, Ichigo was still far from used to it. He always became incredibly uncomfortable when his father tried to act like a grown-up. His eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened as he considered his father's words. "Not really," he replied.

The elder Kurosaki didn't budge, maintaining his position between Ichigo and his goal. "Ichigo," he said carefully, "I know something happened this afternoon."

"I figured," Ichigo replied shortly. "But I took care of it."

"Then why the rush?" his father pushed.

Ichigo took a breath and counted to five silently. He really didn't have time for this. At length, he said, "I have somewhere to be, alright?"

Isshin stayed silent for a long moment, studying his son. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, and he could see a twitch developing at the corner of Ichigo's eye. Finally, he heaved a martyred sigh and pushed away from the wall, stepping up and clapping his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "It's just not fair! Why can't you trust Daddy?"

Yuzu came running in from the kitchen several seconds after Isshin's face met with the far wall. By then Ichigo had stomped to the entryway, slipped into his jacket, shoved his feet into his sneakers and was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The 'open'<strong> sign was still lit in the window of the bakery when Ichigo arrived a short while later, and he debated for a moment on whether or not to step inside. In the end, however, he knew that it wouldn't be long before Orihime knew he was there – if she didn't already – so there was no point in waiting outside. Steeling himself, Ichigo pulled open the door for the second time that day, and this time, he stepped through.

The bakery was small, but well-designed. There was one other customer, sitting in a booth beside the far window, nursing what was probably not his first cup of coffee. The treats in the display case were fairly well picked over, though this wasn't too surprising – it was a fairly popular bakery, despite its size.

A man Ichigo didn't recognize was behind the counter, fiddling with the stack of disposable coffee cups. He looked to be about Ichigo's age, with recently-trimmed short, dark hair, and a five o'clock shadow running the length of his jaw.

He looked up when he realized that someone had stepped up to the counter, setting the stack down and turning to properly face the new customer. His nametag read 'Matsuda.' A friendly smile curved his lips and he said, "Good evening! What can I get for you?"

Ichigo was surprised that Orihime wasn't behind the counter, but he could feel her spiritual pressure coming from the back room, so he told himself to relax. He opened his mouth to order something, not wanting to look like an absolute moron, but he choked on his words when Orihime burst through the door that led to the back.

She was walking sideways, holding a tray with several brownies, cupcakes, and other treats, and she was talking practically before she was through. "Hey, Kouichi, could you – oh! Ichigo!"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin as her cheeks flushed, and he lifted one hand in a gesture of greeting. "Hey," he said casually.

Matsuda had turned when Orihime began talking, and then turned back at him in obvious surprise when it became apparent that his co-worker knew the orange-haired guy standing at the counter. He turned his attention back to Orihime then and noticed the tray she was holding. "Do you need help with those, Orihime?"

"Eh heh, if you don't mind? I'm supposed to put them in the display case, but I'm afraid I'll drop it all if I try to balance it on just one hand," Orihime explained rapidly.

"Why don't you set it down, and I'll help you in a second," Matsuda replied, gesturing to the preparation table before turning towards Ichigo.

Before Orihime could turn, to try and set down the awkwardly large tray, Ichigo shrugged and said, "I can wait."

Matsuda hesitated, but decided it couldn't hurt and turned back to help Orihime. He pulled open the display case as she stepped up, and grabbed a thin sheet of paper to avoid directly touching the treats.

"Oh, Kouichi, be sure to leave out one of the brownies, please," Orihime said as he began setting the aforementioned chocolates in their proper place.

Her co-worker paused, one brownie in hand, and asked, "Why? You hungry?"

Orihime laughed and shook her head. "No, no, they're Ichigo's favorite." She lifted her eyes to look over at Ichigo, who was watching silently, and asked, "You wanted one, right?"

His lips twitched and he said, "Yeah, thanks." For some reason, he was glad that she was being so blatantly familiar with his habits. He suspected it had something to do with the brief flash of discomfort that he saw in Matsuda's eyes.

She smiled warmly at him before returning her attention to the task at hand, doing what she could to help get the remaining treats quickly put away.

Once they were done, she set the tray down easily, plucking the single brownie off the top with a fresh paper, and she slipped it into a thin paper bag as she made her way toward Ichigo. Matsuda stepped back, watching, as she took over.

"Here you go," she said lightly, setting the bag in front of him. "Did you want coffee today?"

"No thanks," Ichigo replied, extracting his wallet. He kept his gaze on the slim leather, pretending to focus on counting out the exact change, and hoped his voice was casual as he asked, "When do you get off?"

Orihime paused, fingers still poised over the register as she rang up his brownie. "Um, actually, I was just about to clock out…why do you ask?"

He handed her the money, simultaneously slipping his wallet back into his pocket, and said, "I thought I'd walk you home. I can wait while you finish up."

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Orihime insisted, her face flushing again. She took the money quickly and used it as an excuse to look away, watching herself closely as she put it in the proper place.

Ichigo dragged his purchase off the counter with one hand, shrugging faintly and saying, "It's not a big deal."

Orihime looked back at him, smiling faintly, and said, "Well, if you're sure…I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Okay," Ichigo replied, inclining his head faintly before turning and moving toward a vacant table. He pretended not to notice Matsuda's eyes as the other man watched him, and he tried to bury the twinge of possessiveness that surged through him when he thought about why the other man was so interested in their interaction.

He knew for a fact that Orihime wasn't in a relationship with anyone. Although that didn't mean she didn't have feelings for anyone…. He bit back a curse and tried to focus on his snack. More than likely Matsuda's blatant infatuation was purely one-sided, like all of the guys in school who thought they were subtle when they drooled over her.

The only difference, Ichigo decided as he popped the last bite of brownie into his mouth, was that he probably wouldn't get away with beating the fear of God into this one.

Crumpling up the paper bag, Ichigo pitched it into the nearby garbage before leaning back in his chair to wait. He lifted his gaze as he settled, intending to watch Matsuda, not particularly caring if he was being obvious. At least Orihime had disappeared into the back once more, so he didn't have to watch the guy ogling her.

He watched Matsuda move around, fidgeting again with the cups, and then wiping down the counter. He was running a towel over the counter to dry it when Orihime stepped out of the back, apron and nametag already removed, and he paused to look over at her with a smile. "See you Sunday, Orihime," he called lightly.

Orihime smiled over at him as she moved around the display case. "Yep! Good night, Kouichi!"

Matsuda called 'good night' in return, but Orihime had already turned her attention to Ichigo as she approached his table with a smile.

Ichigo barely managed not to smirk as he pushed to his feet. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" Orihime chirped. She moved back a foot when Ichigo turned, and easily followed him to the door. She murmured a 'thank you' when he held it open for her, and slipped past him, blushing once more at their brief closeness.

A noticeable chill had slipped into the night air, and Orihime realized she hadn't thought to bring a coat before she'd left her apartment that afternoon. But no sooner had the thought settled in her mind than she felt a heavy warmth settle over her shoulders. And it smelled like Ichigo.

"I noticed you didn't have a jacket with you earlier," Ichigo declared, his voice unusually soft, as he stepped up next to her. The jacket he'd been wearing earlier was gone, confirming her suspicions.

Orihime knew her face was probably crimson as she reached up and curled her fingers around the lapels of his jacket. It was far too big for her, but she loved it. _Still,_ she reminded herself, glancing again at the man beside her. "Thank you, but…won't you be cold?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her, silently implying that her suggestion was absolutely ludicrous. His words, however, implied no such thing. "Nah, I've got long sleeves."

It was true, she realized. He'd changed into one of his long-sleeved black shirts. Although, she noted, he had also shoved the sleeves up to his elbows. But she supposed he wasn't going to change his mind this time, and she didn't necessarily want to pass up the opportunity to snuggle into his jacket, so she smiled and said, "Okay, if you're sure!"

He grinned, shoved his hands into his pockets, and began walking. Orihime fell into step beside him even as she adjusted her arms, slipping them properly into the sleeves of his coat, and balling her fists with ends of the sleeves in a gesture that in no way meant she was cold.

Ichigo tried not to admire the way she looked, half-swallowed up in his favorite jacket. He noticed she had balled the ends of the sleeves into her hands, and he wondered if she was really _**that**_ cold, of if there was some other reason for it. Realizing the train of his thoughts, Ichigo heaved a mental sigh and dragged his eyes forward. _That's just wishful thinking,_ he reminded himself firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime had <strong>talked most of the way back to her apartment, and in no time they were standing at the foot of her stairs. Neither of them wanted to part, and for a long minute they stood in silence, before Ichigo reminded himself why he had decided to walk her home. The only question now was whether or not he would follow through with it.

_I shouldn't make him stay,_ Orihime told herself when she realized she had been attempting to think of reasons to ask him to come inside. She pulled her lip between her teeth as she simultaneously tried to talk herself into inviting him up and letting him leave.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his voice low and concerned as it washed over her.

Orihime looked up, finding him studying her, and immediately released her lip, smiling automatically. "Oh, no, I'm fine! Heh heh…I was just, um…that is, I was…thinking!" _Oh my gosh, that was horrible! Why can't I think up anything good when I really need to?_

Ichigo felt the smile coming, and this time he didn't fight it as it curved his lips.

"Um," Orihime said awkwardly, reluctantly uncurling her fingers from his jacket. "I suppose you probably need to be going…."

"Actually," Ichigo interrupted, one hand lifting to scratch the back of his neck as he said, "I was wondering if, uh…that is, can I come up? I wanted to…talk to you." _Damn, could I have stuttered that any more?_

Orihime blinked up at him, surprised both by his request and the way he'd stumbled over it. She couldn't think of any reason why he would be uncomfortable around her all of a sudden. _Unless…oh no, does he know? Of course that would make him uncomfortable!_ Doing her best to swallow the bile that had suddenly risen in her throat, Orihime offered him a smile and managed to say, "O-of course, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched as she led the way up the stairs, suddenly feeling confused. The strangest look had crossed her eyes a moment ago, and he was almost sure that she'd gone pale. _Maybe I'll ask her about it,_ he told himself, the familiar twist of worry settling in his gut. Any confession he'd planned could – and would – wait until he was sure she was alright.

Silence once again reigned as she unlocked her apartment and led the way inside. Ichigo moved out of the way, allowing her to shut the door, and then they both kicked off their shoes. He noticed Orihime hesitate, her fingers fiddling with the sleeves, before shrugging out of his jacket.

He tried not to watch the way the rough material slid down her arms.

"I'll just…hang this up here for you," Orihime whispered, keeping her eyes downcast as she moved and carefully placed his jacket on her small, empty, coat rack.

His scowl returned in force when she put her back to him. Something was definitely wrong. She was acting strange, and almost depressed. _She was fine before…or was it an act? Has something been wrong all this time, and I just didn't notice?_

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked, interrupting his inner musings. She had turned back to face him, and was studying his expression worriedly.

He was clueless about how to ask her what was going on, so he asked the question the only way he knew how. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Is there someone bothering you?"

Orihime blinked up at him, thoroughly thrown by his questioning. She had been so sure he'd found out, somehow, about her feelings…but now she wasn't as certain. Now it seemed like he was convinced that there was something wrong, and though she had no idea why, she was glad that it was something she could easily answer.

With a small, honest smile, Orihime shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Ichigo. Why would you think that?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. Her response seemed so genuine, but only a moment ago…. _What the hell's going on?_ "Are you _**sure**_? Outside, you had this look…I don't know what it was, but it wasn't _**good**_. It was something like panic, or fear, or maybe both, and then…. Even your spiritual pressure dropped for a minute."

Orihime's eyes widened. She knew what he was referring to, though she couldn't quite believe he'd caught it. "R-really? That's so weird! Eh heh heh…. I'm sure that brownie made you thirsty! Would you like something to drink? I have bottled water, and iced tea, and hot te-!"

She had turned as she'd been rambling, making her way to the kitchen in an obvious attempt to put some distance between them, and Ichigo knew he couldn't let her pull away. Not this time. So he reached out, wrapping his hand around her elbow. If her eyes had been open, she would have seen it coming.

She froze the moment he grabbed hold of her. His grip was firm, but at the same time it was gentle – intended only to lock her in place, not to be threatening. Slowly, she turned back to face him, not trying to pull out of his grip, and forced her eyes to meet his. The scowl on his face told her that he knew what she'd been trying to do. Not that she had been all that subtle about it.

Neither knew quite what to say.

She knew what he was asking, but she had no way to properly answer him without revealing her secret, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was it – the moment she would lose him forever.

He had no idea what was going on; her behavior was erratic – one minute she was fine, the next she was acting like a skittish animal – and he had no idea why.

After a long minute of silence, Ichigo loosened his hold and quietly said, "Orihime, you can trust me."

Orihime tried not to wince. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. Her voice soft and frighteningly fragile, she replied, "I know, and I do. It's just…." She paused, swallowed, and forced herself to continue, unable to meet his eyes. "…I'm afraid that…you won't want anything to do with me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. That certainly hadn't been anything he'd expected to hear. But at least it was something he had a response to. Without thought, he tightened his grip enough to rub his thumb lightly over the exposed skin of her upper arm and he stepped closer to her, saying, "That would never happen. Forget about that fear right now, because I promise you there is _**nothing**_ you could tell me that would make me push you away."

She looked up, surprised despite having known he would say something like that at his words. Or, more accurately, at the _**intensity**_ of his words. _It was like an oath,_ she realized silently, remembering the words she'd said to Nel so long ago. And as the skin on her arm tingled from where he was massaging it oh-so-lightly, she found herself actually _**wanting**_ to tell him.

Still, she knew there was a very good reason she had kept quiet for so long, so instead she asked, "Even if I told you I'm really an alien?"

Feeling like he might actually be making progress, Ichigo allowed a whisper of a grin to tilt his lips as he easily replied, "Wouldn't change anything." The grin broadened as he teased, "Might even explain a few, actually."

Orihime laughed lightly, caught off-guard by the joke, and thoughtlessly shifted her arm – the one he still held – to rest her hand over his forearm.

Her laughter trailed off as something shifted in his eyes. She realized her fingers were brushing up against the rolled up sleeve of his shirt, and that the bare skin on her forearm was pressed wholly against the bare skin on his, and a faint shiver danced across her spine. She hoped it wasn't obvious when she had to drag in a deep breath in an attempt to steady her heart.

Ichigo stepped closer, definitely invading her personal space, and let his hand slide just a little bit further up her arm. He told himself he still needed to know what was going on with her, and that now was a bad time to get distracted. But her fingers were curving over the muscles of his arm, moving slowly and sending jolts of electricity like he couldn't believe through his entire body. He could barely even breathe right.

Their eyes locked, then, and it was obvious to both of them that something was happening. Something new, and potentially exciting, but also potentially terrifying.

When his eyes lowered to her lips, Ichigo knew he was on the verge of crossing that final line. He forced his mind to remember what they'd been talking about, and then he forced his lips to part in order to speak. And though the words were what he intended, he hadn't expected his voice to come out so…_**thick**_.

"Tell me," Ichigo murmured, dragging his eyes back up to hers.

Another shiver raced down Orihime's spine when he spoke. She felt her fingers curl, slightly, into his arm, and she flushed again. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips subconsciously, and she saw this time when his eyes lowered, following the motion.

Her mind was a mess, and she wasn't sure what to say. She could barely remember what it was that he was asking her to tell him, and with the way he was looking at her in that moment, she wondered what she had ever been afraid of.

"Ichigo," she heard herself breathe. She hadn't even been aware of opening her mouth to speak until his name had already fallen from her lips.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, forcing himself to resist the suddenly overwhelming _**need**_ to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He did his best to drag his eyes back to hers, knowing full well she'd caught him that time. But instead of lessening his desire to kiss her, the longer he stared into her eyes, the stronger that desire became. There was something there, hidden in her eyes, that told him she was still afraid. Maybe she didn't even know how to express whatever it was properly.

He needed her to trust him, to understand exactly what he meant when he said he would _**never**_ push her away. He needed her to know that it wasn't even that he wouldn't – it was that he was incapable of it. She was the one thing he absolutely couldn't lose. But she didn't know that; she was still scared.

"Don't be afraid," he said, voice still thick, as he searched her eyes. His grip on her arm tightened, just a little, and he swallowed again.

She dragged in another breath, trying to find the courage – the strength – to tell him. But it was just so terrifying to consider the possibility of losing him. She knew it was something she wouldn't be able to handle. "I-I don't know…" she finally mumbled, ashamed at herself for being unable to say it, even when Ichigo was practically pleading with her to do so.

"Yes you do," Ichigo insisted, voice still thick but this time coming out somewhere near a growl.

Orihime's hand slid, slowly, up his bicep, breaking from his skin to trace over the covered muscles of his upper arm, before shifting and coming to a stop on his chest, over his pounding heart. As she did this, he took another step closer, the hand that had been gripping her arm lowering, skimming down her side to rest on her hip.

She still couldn't say it, but her lips seemed to have figured out a way around it, at least temporarily. "Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered as his eyes dropped to her lips once more.

"Yes," Ichigo found himself saying. It wasn't the reply he'd planned, but it was an honest answer, because, at this point, he fully intended to kiss her.

Orihime lifted her free hand, trailing it over his well-toned abdomen until it came to rest beside her other hand. Her fingers curled into his shirt, but her eyes never left his as she said, "Will you still want to kiss me if I tell you that I…I'm in love with you?"

Ichigo blinked, her words penetrating his almost-obsessive focus on her lips, eyes widening as he considered her words. He could certainly understand if that was what she'd been afraid to tell him, seeing as how he hadn't actually found the courage to say it yet, either. His free hand lifted, then, and came to rest gently on the side of her face. Voice firm, and still rather thick, he said, "Yes."

Her fingers curled tighter into his shirt as she sucked in a ragged breath. A flicker of relief flashed across her eyes, and he knew.

His hand left her face, trailing over her neck and down her spine as his other arm curved around her and pulled her up against him. He lowered his head and finally captured her lips with his.

Their hearts melted together as their lips melded flawlessly.

Orihime's eyes fluttered closed and her hands skimmed up, arms curving around his shoulders as she pulled herself the rest of the way against him. His arms tightened around her as his lips pressed a little harder against hers, and her heart fluttered in her chest. When his thumbs began rubbing over her back, massaging her spine, her toes curled in her socks and she felt her knees wobble.

Ichigo ran his tongue deliberately over her lips after a long minute, and they parted, allowing him entrance without hesitation. He nearly growled in approval as his tongue swept into her mouth and he found himself surrounded by her sweetness. And then her tongue met his, timidly rubbing against him, and he did growl just a little.

As the growl vibrated up through his chest, and their tongues danced curiously, Orihime's knees finally gave way. She tightened her arms around his neck at the same time as his arms tightened around her waist, but their kiss never faltered.

He broke from the dance in order to explore the mysteries of her mouth, and with each caress, each sweep of his tongue, something inside of her coiled tighter. She wanted desperately to return the pleasure he was giving her, so she trailed her tongue along the length of his, slipping past his lips and teeth.

Ichigo's blood managed to burn hotter when her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her whole body was pressed tightly to his, her fingers gripping the shoulders of his shirt as she worked to commit every millimeter of his feel and taste to memory. It was all he could do not to turn them, ever-so-slightly, to the nearest wall and press her against it.

After what seemed like an eternity, and yet wasn't nearly long enough, Ichigo loosened his hold on her and reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. His body had long since woken up, and it was too late to hope she hadn't noticed, but he still didn't want to make his situation any more _**uncomfortable**_ than necessary.

Orihime's eyes fluttered open again as he set her, gently, back onto her feet. She hadn't even realized that she was _**off**_ of her feet. Her lips were still tingling, and her heart was racing even as she realized how desperately she needed to breathe. A faint blush staining her cheeks, she looked up, into his eyes, and found him watching her with the most beautiful expression on his face. It was soft, intimate, and _**loving**_. There was no other word for it.

"I really hope that wasn't just another crazy example you were throwing at me," Ichigo said quietly, his lips twitching up in a faint grin.

"Wha-?" Orihime asked before her brain caught up with her. Her blush brightening, she laughed softly and said, "Oh, no…no, I meant it. I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's smirk transformed into a soft smile and the hands he'd kept on her hips squeezed just a little as he said, "That's good, because…I love you, too."

A long, comfortable silence stretched between them then, until a stray thought popped up in Orihime's head. Sucking in a breath, she said, "Oh! You had said you wanted to talk to me earlier?"

Ichigo blinked at her, taking a moment to catch up with her train of thought. And then he laughed. Not long and hard, or mocking, but quiet, rumbling laughter that slipped past barely parted lips and leaked out of his smiling eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I wanted to ask you on a date."

Orihime's eyes widened, understanding why he was laughing, but feeling flustered and giddy just the same. After a moment, she grinned faintly and asked, "Well?"

Again Ichigo stared at her for a moment, before he realized what she was asking. His smile returned to a grin and he leaned forward until his nose was brushing against hers. "Orihime Inoue, will you go on a date with me?"

Her strangely mischievous smile broadened and she whispered, "Only if you kiss me again."

"Tch," Ichigo grunted, tilting his head and capturing her lips with his. This time he kept it short and tender, knowing his control was dangerously close to the edge. When he pulled back, he pulled away only enough to murmur, "If I get a date for every kiss, we're never gonna have time for anyone else."

Orihime laughed, her voice light and melodic, and she angled her head up to plant another peck on his lips before saying, "I could live with that. Oh, but then we're already three behind!"

"Four," Ichigo corrected, before covering her lips with his one more time.

This time when he pulled back, he stepped back as well, forcing his hands to release her. "But, I should probably head home for tonight. Do you wanna grab dinner after you get off work on Sunday?"

Orihime clasped her hands behind her back and smiled broadly. "Yes!"

He grinned. "Good. I'll see-"

With a gasp, Orihime interrupted him, spinning around even as she exclaimed, "Wait! I'll be right back!"

He had no time to respond before she had darted down the hall. He watched, confusion building, as she slipped into her bedroom.

Less than a minute later she reappeared, her arms behind her, clearly holding something behind her back.

When she was standing before him again, she said, "I can't believe I almost forgot! I had it all ready this morning, but then Tatsuki called and I was distracted with the conversation, and I forgot to put it in my bag, and I didn't remember until I was already at school and it was too late to go back!"

"Remember what?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused at this point, as she was still holding whatever she'd gone to retrieve behind her back.

She smiled brightly then and brought her arms forward; hanging from one hand was a silver gift bag with dark red tissue paper sticking out of it. And even as Orihime spoke, holding the bag out for him to take, he realized what she'd been talking about. "Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

_How the hell did I forget my own birthday?_ Ichigo wondered silently as he took the bag.

"I know the bag's kind of girly, but it was all I had…I went out and bought red tissue paper to try and make it less girly, but I don't know if it helped…" Orihime rambled, her lips twisting into a contemplative pout.

Ichigo chuckled faintly. "It's fine," he assured her, before returning his attention to the bag. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course!" Orihime said excitedly.

Ichigo nodded and dipped his hand into the tissue paper, moving it around as he searched for the gift hidden within. After a moment, his hand came into contact with something that felt suspiciously like a paperback book. Increasingly curious, he wrapped his fingers around it and lifted it from the bag.

It was a book of poetry, with contributions from a handful of lesser-known authors – all of whom he had heard of through other readings.

"I know it's not Shakespeare," Orihime began nervously, "but I read a bunch of reviews that said it was really good, and I didn't know which Shakespeare books you already had…. I hope you like it."

Ichigo lifted his eyes from the book and smiled at her. "I love it," he said honestly. "Thank you, Orihime."

Her bright smile returned instantly and she said, "I'm glad!"

He slipped the book back into the bag – which he intended to keep – and then held the bag at his side as he reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek. He held her gaze as he leaned in and their lips met, moving together slowly for a long minute.

When he pulled back he let his thumb run along her jawbone before releasing her altogether and shoving his hand in his pocket. "So…I'll see you Sunday?"

"Definitely," Orihime breathed, a soft smile curving her lips.

Ichigo grinned before he turned back to the door, belatedly realizing they'd never even moved beyond her entryway. He shook his head at himself as he reached for her door.

"Oh! Don't forget your jacket!" Orihime called as he made to leave.

'_Cause that's not embarrassing,_ Ichigo scolded himself as he paused and snatched his jacket from her coat rack. He draped it over his arm before reaching for the door again. When he was standing half in her apartment and half out, he turned back and added, "Good night, Orihime."

She stepped up, until she was barely outside of his reach, and with a gentle smile she said, "Good night, Ichigo."

Free hand shoved once again in his pocket, Ichigo grinned at her before turning and starting for the stairs. His gift bag dangled from his hand, and he couldn't wait to get home and start reading, homework be damned.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I have an important note to say here: I'm not entirely clear on the school-calendar in Japan. All I know for sure is that it's different than the one I had. Also, I remember when I was watching the first season that I had the impression they were in class for at least part of July…whether or not this extends all the way to the fifteenth, I don't know. But for the sake of my story, it does. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. And, of course, I also hope you enjoyed this not-so-little story! Thanks for reading! Now, if you'd be so kind, maybe you could drop me a review?


End file.
